Angels and Demons
by IceViper
Summary: Semi-AU. If there are protectors then there are also the attackers. What if Sawada Tsunayoshi was caught in between a game? Did I mention him being the price? The attackers are the demons, their job is to seduce Tsuna and make him theirs. The protectors are the angels and they need to protect Tsuna from the demons. How will they survive this madness? All27.
1. Prologue

It started with Reborn's stupid game. That was the reason why Tsuna's guardians (and a lot of people.) are now out to seduce the Vongola Decimo. He named it 'Angels and Demons.'

As for now, Hayato and Takeshi are the 'Angels', the one's who will protect Tsuna's innocence.

Kyoya and Mukuro are the 'Demons'... They'll attack (read: seduce) Tsuna, now and then to make Tsuna fall in love with them.

Let the game begin!

* * *

"Tch, Baseball freak, you ready?" Hayato asked, irritated at the sight of Mukuro flirting with Tsuna, who was _-thankfully-_ oblivious to Mukuro's sexual innuendos. He and Takeshi was at the roof getting ready for their attack. "Oi! Be ready. Hibari's nearing them as well."

"Maa maa, Hayato. Calm down, are the dynamites ready? My swing is top- notch you know!" Takeshi said with a smile, though his smile did not reach his eyes.

"I'm always ready to protect Jyuudaime." Hayato declared, Takeshi was already practicing his swinging with his baseball bat.

3... Hibari noticed Mukuro. Hayato readied his bombs.

2... Hibari bought out his tonfas, ready to attack. Takeshi was oddly ready to hit a ball. _(For this case, a bomb.)_

1... Hayato threw his bomb and then with pin- point accuracy Takeshi hit it. Hibari and Mukuro started to fight, Tsuna was trying to calm them down.

The bomb flew from the roof to where Hibari and Mukuro was fighting. "BOOM!" The bomb self- destructed, hitting a certain skylark and pineapple, which stopped them from fighting. They were looking around to see where the bomb came from but to no avail.

"That's what you get for hitting on Jyuudaime!" Hayato exclaimed, smirking. Uncharacteristically, Takeshi was smirking as well. It was a job well done.

Tsuna's worried shrieks were heard and the Rain and Storm guardian ran to where Tsuna and the two _demons _were, so fast that it can rival the mach 20 speed.

Reborn was watching this scene from afar. _The Angels are doing a good job. The Demons just have to do better next time._

* * *

Score tally;

Angels: 1

Demons: 0

* * *

**TBC.**

A/N: This is just a prologue. The first chapter will be out hopefully by Tuesday.

Anyways, this chapter is kinda meant to be short, I wrote the prologue half- asleep. The next chapter will be longer, I promise and the game made by Reborn will be explained further. :)

Bye-bi~ til the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Let the game begin

**_Chapter 1: Let the game begin._**

**_-Let us rewind the time for a few weeks-_**

Reborn was tired, mentally. He wondered how the _hell _Tsuna managed to be oblivious, to his efforts of matchmaking him, was beyond his comprehension. He being Reborn always had a back-up plan. If he can't force Tsuna to choose from his _suitors, _he'll let the said suitors to _fight _for Tsuna. He too was fed up of the longing looks for Tsuna from various people in the mafia.

A smirk was evident on Reborn's face, he was in a meeting room with the other members of the Arcobaleno with the exception of Skull and Yuni. Yuni was busy with raising her famiglia and Skull had a lot shows where he'll have to present, so no, they we're not invited. Reborn will tell it to them one way or another, anyways. They were waiting for Mammon, the Mist Arcobaleno, to arrive.

"Mu. You should pay me for this, Reborn." Mammon, who just arrived, stated as she took a seat.

"Of course, will 1 million euros be enough?" Reborn questioned, he saw Mammon nod.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I think you're all wondering why I called all the Arcobaleno here. Worry not, this is not by far life-threatening but it will be, if we will let it further." All Reborn got was confused and questioning gazes.

He began to explain, "I think we are all aware of Tsuna's harem. If you did not notice it, they are becoming more aggressive. They won't even let someone look at Tsuna in _that _way. How Tsuna unconsciously gathered these blood-thirsty mafioso and then managed to get them like him, I mean that kind of like, is beyond me. So, I am proposing a game. Angels and Demons, the Angels will protect Tsuna while the Demons will seduce Tsuna. Fair enough?"

Colonello laughed, "Tsuna is just really adorable and cute but when he's angry he becomes hot and utterly ravishing." He received dotted stares, he continued, "I heard Mukuro say that last week, he avoided being bitten to death, kora."

Lal nodded, "I agree, Sawada is terribly oblivious, or maybe he's just pretending. We should be wary of those 'quiet' types, and Sawada was one of them before Reborn came into his life." She quoted the word quiet.

"Hmmm, I think Lal's on me.-" A glare from Lal, "But I must agree, my cousin is really attracted to Tsuna." Fon said.

"I'll agree for now. They'll be great white mice and a source of entertainment." Verde said, it's obvious that he'll gain more, not that he'll lose anything. "And an excellent source of income. Want to make a bet?" Mammon inquired, inwardly calculating the money she'll receive _(or lose, she dishearteningly added) _if she places her bets right.

Reborn had a smirk all through out, "We will announce it to them tomorrow, seeing that another Vongola Tradition will happen tomorrow." He took a long pause.

**"Let the game begin."**

* * *

-The next day-

"So for our game, this roulette will pick someone and everyone in this room will ask the said person something, personal or not. This will build our bonds in our famiglia and it's alliances. After all, there should be no secrets between us inside our famiglia." Reborn explained, smirking at the faces of everyone in this room.

He rolled the roulette, it spun and spun until it stopped on Tsuna's face. Well, he wasn't disappointed, Reborn was amused on the pleading faces he received, just for him to pick them first. "Hmm, ladies first. So, Kyoko, how about you go first." He took pleasure in their faces, disappointed and annoyed that he called Kyoko first.

"Hmmm, Tsu-kun, where will you take _her _this weekend?" She asked, referring to M.M.

M.M. had money problems before her _dear _Mukuro's birthday. So, she opted to ask money from Tsuna, him being the Vongola Decimo. After they bought Mukuro's gift, Tsuna invited her with Ken and Chikusa for grocery shopping. They absolutely need more food. This week they're going to the movies, though they will now pay for their own. Tsuna only wanted them to enjoy life that did not get the chance to when they were younger.

Tsuna turned red at Kyoko's statement, remembering what Ken, Chikusa and M.M. said to him, "A-ah. Mo- movies. We'll go to the movies, we decided it last week." Kyoko nodded, she knew what happened to Tsuna and she asked just for the heck of it.

She can't ask anything, Tsuna told her and Haru everything, after all. She also knew that most of the people in this room are attracted to Tsuna, that is the reason Kyoko emphasized "she."

She giggled when she saw the furious glares looking for that 'she.' They'll never know that it's M.M., seeing that M.M. really likes Mukuro.

"Hahi! That's why you're not spending more time with Haru and Kyoko anymore! Take _her_ to the cake shop next time with us! You will, won't you, Tsuna-kun?" Haru exclaimed, also emphasizing _'her' _even though it's supposed to be '_them.' _They are not as oblivious as others label them, in fact, they know more about Tsuna's love life more than anyone, except for Nana.

Tsuna had a look of what-the-hell-are-you-two-implying, he mouthed, _"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, it's supposed to be them not she and her."_ They only smiled back. "Ok. Maybe she'll agree, I'm not sure though." He said, going with the flow of Kyoko and Haru's _plan. _

The people in the room can't take it anymore, they are going to find that girl even though they'll flip Nanimori upside down and back.

Broken windows, destroyed door, annihilated wall. "HIIEEE! Wha- what happened! Guys! Pay for the renovations of this hoouuussseee!" Tsuna exclaimed, horrified at the sight in front of him.

Reborn was still watching this scene in amusement, sure, he didn't get the chance to announce his new game, 'Angels and Demons' but this... What happened is surely going to get them going. He'll send them the letters about his newly made game tomorrow.

Reborn wondered what chaos they'll manage to do in Nanimori. Oh well, The Arcobaleno and Vongola had enough money to fix any damage they'll do.

**TBC.**

* * *

A/N: WHAT ARE EARLY UPDATES. Omg, I'm sorry, I said that I'll post this chapter yesterday but I didn't, I got sick. D:

Anyways, sorry for not specifying the participants of Reborn's game, that will be the main topic of the next chapter. (Yes, there are a lot of participants. and the tallying -from the first chapter- will be counted.)

Things will be explained further in Katekyo Connect! (You'll know this if you read Low Profile Life Gone; shameless advertising? I know.)

The next chapter will be longer~

Low Profile Life Gone **might** update on the 6 or 7 while Angels and Demons will be on the 10.

Bye- bi~ Till the next chapter~


End file.
